


Winter's Chill

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [12]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Soft Vore, non sexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: The heating in Benrey's apartment goes out during a cold winter's night. Luckily Gordon knows how to stay warm.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Banged this baby out in two days cause the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Rated mature for swearing.

There were many things that Benrey didn't need to do, or at least didn't need to do as often as beans did. Eating, blinking, breathing—every part of him seemed slowed down.

Sleeping was another thing that wasn't necessary every night, but he enjoyed it. Especially when Gordon chose to curl up with him on his chest, snuggled up under his hand.

Winter brought more nights like that—the spaces between the walls were prone to drafts, and it could get miserably cold. Especially for borrowers, their small stature made it easy for the winter air to strip warmth from their bones.

Gordon was just glad he didn't have to spend another bitter winter curled up in a tight huddle every night for warmth. It was much warmer in the actual apartments, and Benrey was like a heated bed.

He tucked his feet up under the larger man's hand, curling up cozily where he lay and quickly dozed off from warmth. Benrey followed not long after, his heart feeling fit to burst with affection for his little partner who trusted him enough to sleep under his hand.

Gordon awoke in the night with a shudder. At first he couldn't figure out what had disturbed his rest, but soon a biting cold made itself known, nipping at his extremities despite his attempts to tuck himself further under Benrey's hand for warmth.

_ The heating must've gone out _ , he mused distantly. 

Benrey didn't seem bothered by it—and why would he be? He'd survived far worse than a cold winter night, and he had blankets to trap the warmth while he slept. He was just naturally warmer, anyway.

Which gave Gordon an idea.

He wriggled out from under his hand, hissing under his breath as he exposed himself fully to the frosty air, and quickly hurried up his chest towards his face.

"Benrey." He whispered, patting gently at his cheek with a hand. "Benrey, wake up."

"mmmh?" The giant mumbled, luminescent gold eyes blinking open slowly to peer down at him. "whussup lil dude?"

"The heater broke, and it's fucking  _ cold _ . Lemme in." The borrower replied, placing his hands on the other's lower lip.

"whuh?" He yawned, a wave of warm air ruffling Gordon's hair.

"I'm coooooooooold!" He groaned, about ready to try prying Benrey's mouth open himself and just crawling in. 

"oh, damn, alright bro. jussa sec." Benrey blinked sleepily, cupping his hand behind Gordon before shuffling into a more upright position. 

Gordon tried to stop shivering, but even held this close to Benrey's face the cold still bit through his clothes.

"mmkay, munch time for lil mousemen." Benrey mumbled, pressing a tired kiss to Gordon's head before opening wide.

Gordon stood up on his toes to peck the tip of his nose in return before the siren song of warmth beckoned him onwards. He crawled past sharp teeth, goosebumps prickling his skin at the sudden change in temperature. 

Benrey's mouth was warm, and he let out a contented hum as he flopped down on his tongue, his shivers finally subsiding as he soaked up the heat around him.

"mmmm." Benrey hummed sleepily, nudging him around with his tongue a bit before he tipped his head back and swallowed.

Gordon practically purred as he felt warm flesh kneading against him, wringing the last bits of cold from his limbs and pushing him further down into Benrey's body.

After a few seconds he slipped out into his destination, immediately snuggling himself into the soft plush walls and sighing happily. A weight draped over him from outside as Benrey spoke up.

"good?" He yawned, lying back down and pulling the blankets up higher with his free hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Gordon patted the flesh next to him, letting out his own yawn as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. The black flesh rippled with deep, dark blue light— _ deep blues means it's time to snooze _ , he thought to himself.

It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep, wrapped up safe and warm inside his boyfriend.


End file.
